74th Hunger Games- The Real Story
by sisteralways0894
Summary: Laurel Everdeen twin sister to Katniss tells her story of her time in the 74th annual Hunger Games. T for language and violence. The Hunger Games is not mine
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Prolog **

My name is Laurel Everdeen. You were told that my sister Katniss went into the 74th hunger games. You were made to believe that she did so to protect Prim. You read that she fell in love with Peeta and she started a rebellion against the capital. I'm here to tell you that this was a load of bull shit.

Oh the 74th hunger games were different just not in the way you think. How do I know all of this you ask? Well that's simple I was the real female tribute for district 12. Up till now I've kept my mouth shut but not anymore. This is the real story of the 74th hunger games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That morning Katniss and I woke to find Prim still fast asleep in our mothers' arms. We headed off into the woods after checking the electric fence. We began hunting as soon as we had our bows the same as always.

We ran into Gale purely by accident. Katniss was thrilled, me not so much. Gale and I had dated briefly the year before but broke up when I realized that he loved Katniss, not me. It seemed like he had been trying to make Katniss jealous.

Despite this I couldn't bring myself to really hate him. Hell I couldn't even tell Katniss what caused the break up, knowing it would ruin their friendship. I mean he often helped feed my family after all. So as usual we exchanged a quick greeting and then I kept my mouth shut.

After hunting and trading at the Hob we were off to Mayor Underseee's house to sell some of the strawberries we'd found in the patch that day. Madge came to meet us at the back door. She was chatting with us pleasantly until Gale opened his mouth.

As soon as the door closed I turned to Gale. "That was uncalled for, she didn't do anything wrong." I said glaring at him. Madge was the only person I could call my friend so I was feeling a little defensive. That year Gale had his last reaping with his 42 entries, so I could understand being worried but that wasn't an excuse to be an ass. It wasn't like yelling at her would do any good. Her family hadn't made up the tesserae.

"Yeah whatever" Gale said before we split up to get ready for the reaping.

When we got home to our house that barely fit the necessities of a family of 4 we found a surprise. Our mother had laid out two of her dresses from her days in town. For Katniss there was a light blue almost grayish one. Mine was pink like the flower I got my name from, after a bath I put it on along with throwing my long hair into a simple pony tail. By the time everyone was clean we had very little time to eat not that we really could anyway with our stomachs in knots. Katniss and I had divided up the tesserae each taking two a year. This year the two of us had 15 slips each while Prim had only the required 1 as we didn't let her take any tesserae.

We walked to the square together Prim in between Katniss and me holding one of our hands in each of hers. When we got to the sign in line of course she had to let go. But before she went to stand with the other 12 year olds I hugged her and Katniss joined in. We stayed that way a few moments before pulling back.

Soon Mayor Underseee took the stage along with our escort Effie Trinket. Honestly she looked ridiculous with her pink hair and green outfit. In typical fashion Haymitch showed up after them drunk as ever.

So at the start it looked like another typical and terrible hunger games as Effie said "Happy Hunger Games" In her way too cheerful voice. Then she said "Before we pick our proud tributes there has been a change in the rules."

When she paused I chanced a glance around. Some looked confused others terrified, and still others, mostly those betting, looked irritated. I was unsure whether or not I really wanted to know but I focused my attention back on the stage.

"This year if two tributes from the same district are the last ones standing they will then be crowned co- victors." Effie said sounding delighted, as if it was all her doing.

There was a lot of murmuring in the crowd. This went on a few moments before Effie managed to get everybody's attention again. The list of district 12 victors was read, the 2 of them.

Then Effie said her usual "Ladies first" and reached into the glass bowl and pulled out a slip. "Laurel Everdeen." I heard my name called out over the square. I was shocked and scared out of my mind but I forced myself to move toward the stage with my head high. People moved out of my way as if I was diseased. I heard Prim's voice crying out my name. I didn't turn around knowing I wouldn't be able to keep moving if I did. I made it up there and stood by Effie waiting. She asked for volunteers no one came forward. That was nothing new for district 12. I noticed Katniss looked pale and further back Prim was still crying and now struggling with Gale's brother Rory trying to get to me. I was grateful to Rory for stopping her not sure what peacekeepers would do if she got out of her place. Effie then asked people to clap. A few did but most stood there looking at me in silence, so it died down quickly to my surprise. Did they recognize me? I wasn't too sure.

Effie then cleared her throat and said "Now for our boy tribute." She literally bounced over to the other glass bowl. Effie didn't reach in very far choosing one near the top. "Peeta Mellark" I heard the name said and I knew who it was.

I saw it all again in my head like it had just happened yesterday. Our father had just died in the mine explosion a few months before. The money had of course run out. Yet our mother was still a complete zombie. So Katniss and I had to try and take care of the family. The whole family was starving as there were a few weeks to go until we turned 12 and we couldn't get tesserae yet. The way our attempts to get food were going we would all be dead by then.

That night it was pouring out and the wind was nearly blowing us over as we walked by shops, trying to find something, anything to bring home for dinner. Truly desperate we had started looking for scraps in trash. We were outside the bakers when his wife came out screaming at us to get away from there. I could just see a pair of blue eyes peeking out from behind the door. Seeing how angry she was we ran a little ways off the property.

While Katniss fell to the ground with her back against the tree I couldn't stay still. I was pacing trying to think of something we could do. I was about to give up hope when I heard the yelling. I couldn't make out the exact words but I heard the hit. Then Peeta came out holding a tray. It held 4 medium sized loafs of bread, slightly burned but otherwise fine.

He locked eyes with me and tilted his head towards Katniss. I had no idea what was going on but I kicked Katniss lightly to get her to stand. He set the tray down and picked up the bread one loaf at time and threw two to me and two to Katniss. I realized that he must have burnt them on purpose so that he could give them to us. I was sure he knew that it would mean getting hit. I wanted to say something but he had already rushed back inside the bakery. Cradling the bread inside my jacket I rushed to catch up with my sister.

That night for the first time in a long time we ate properly splitting a loaf four ways it was still filling with all the stuff in it. The next day I saw Peeta at school, his face was starting to bruise and I felt terrible. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything. Katniss and I spotted the edible weeds as we looked down to avoid his eyes. After that day we slowly started hunting. Peeta had saved our lives.

I came back to the present just as Effie said "Shake hands you two." As we shook hands I noticed his hand felt warm in mine and that for a brief moment he squeezed my hand. What is he thinking? I had asked myself as he let go.

Soon the peace keepers came and led us to the justice building. I knew that the next hour was going to be hell but I had to be strong. They led me to a room then left me alone with my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I started to pace around the room for a few moments before taking a deep breath and forcing myself to stop. The door opened and Prim ran in followed by Katniss and our mother. Prim literally threw herself into my waiting arms.

She was still crying and seemed to be holding onto me for dear life. Seeing her that way made me want to cry too but I knew I couldn't. I forced myself to speak "Prim you need to keep living your life no matter what happens ok?" I felt her nod which I knew was all I'd get at the moment. Still holding her I looked at Katniss. "Katniss you make sure that you keep hunting. I know it won't be the same but you have to keep them fed." I told her looking her in the eye.

"Lori I" Katniss had started to say. But I already knew what she was going to say and cut her off.

"No Kat" I used my nickname for her much like she had just done for me. "I'd rather go through this than have to watch you." I told her.

Finally my eyes locked on my mother. "You can't ever leave them again. It nearly destroyed us. You have to take your medicine and help them through this." My voice was soft but firm. My mother looked away and didn't say a word. "Promise me you will. I mean look at me and promise." I sounded a little more frightened that time.

My mother looked back into my eyes. "I promise." Weight seemed to lift off me at her words.

Prim pulled away from our hug looked at me and said "Laurel you need to promise us something too. Promise that you will try to come back to us."

I knew that the chances of me actually coming back were slim to none but as I looked at Prim I knew I needed to do as she asked. "I promise I'll try." I knew as I said the words they were true. Prim hugged me again.

Then suddenly I was at the center of a group hug as my mother and Katniss came forward and wrapped their arms around me as well. "I love you all." I said over and over as they told me they loved me too.

Too soon the peace keepers forced them to get out of the room. I found with that conversation over I was finally calm enough to sit down.

Madge came into the room a little after they left. I hadn't been expecting her but I was glad to see her. I stood again to meet her. She came over to me without any hesitation. "Laurel I wore this to the reaping for luck. Now I want you to have it to wear in the arena as your token." She placed her golden mocking jay pin into my hand.

"Thank you Madge." I said putting it on.

For a moment we were silent until Madge spoke again. "Take care, Laurel." I was taken back as she kissed me on the cheek and left after the peace keeper.

The last person who came into the room was a little less welcome. Gale came into the room and I couldn't help but wonder why he was even there. He didn't really seem to care for me and we barely spoke to each other anymore. Gale seemed as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Look Laurel I know things have been tense between us. Is there anything I can do?" Gale wasn't looking at me as he spoke.

"You already know what you can do." I said.

"I'll help them in any way I can." Gale promised.

"Thank you." I managed to say. Then we just stood there until the peacemaker came back to get Gale. After they left I took the little time I had to make sure I was composed knowing I would soon be surrounded by cameras again.

Soon the peace keepers were back and I had to go. The second I was out of the justice building I was surrounded on all sides by the cameras. They seemed to be trying to show me from every possible angle.

The closer we got to the train the more scared I became. I had to really concentrate to keep my hands from violently shaking. I caught a glimpse of myself on a screen. I didn't look confident but I didn't look like I was falling apart either. I was pleased with that. I noted that Peeta looked ok for the most part too.

Then we got on to the train that I had to admit was impressive looking. When we were in the cameras moved to get one last close up before the door finally shut behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N I used quotes from the book they are not mine.**

The train started to move almost as soon as the door closed. Effie started telling us about the schedule and how we were going to love it in the Capital. I wanted to roll my eyes at the stupidity of it all, but I had a feeling that was a bad idea.

Effie led the way to our rooms for the night. After telling us that dinner was in an hour she left. I took a quick shower nearly yelling out when the water was so hot it hurt. I changed into a pair of black pants and a nice green shirt that reminded me a little bit of the leaves in the woods, putting the little mocking jay pin Madge had given me on it. Then I spent the rest of the hour thinking about everything, the reaping, my goodbyes and the coming games. Eventually I started to consider the rule change and what that meant. By the time Effie came to get me I knew what I needed to do.

Then it was just a matter of saying what I needed to, which was a little more difficult than I had thought it would be. Effie just kept going on about how wonderful the capitol was and how exciting the games would be. I couldn't really get a word in, and just when I thought she was done she started talking about the last years tributes. She was complaining about their manors.

My fists clenched under the table. Both of the kids had been from the seam. They had never had enough to eat, not a day in their lives. Not to mention the girl was only 13, and had to watch her partner die. It all made me sick but I forced myself to stay silent and start eating again.

Haymitch finally decided to make an appearance as the rest of us finished. He was so drunk that he seemed to trip over air and fall on his face. Trying not to look terrified about Haymitch being our only tie to the outside world in the games I turned to Effie. "We still have an hour before the reaping replays right?" I asked.

Effie smiled brightly and nodded. "Make sure you're by the TV on time. Never mind I'll simply come find you. Can't miss seeing the competition now can we?"

I chose not to comment and Effie left. Some train workers had shown up and helped Haymitch back to his room, so Peeta and I were left alone. I hesitated a moment wondering how I should bring up my plan. "Listen Peeta with the new rule our best bet is to stick together." I said deciding not to waste any time.

I had definitely gotten his attention judging by the look of surprise on his face. "Ok I'm in." Peeta said. Then he reached out his hand.

I shook his hand remembering how that was how his father always closed a sale. "A deal isn't a deal until you shake on it." He had told me once when we were trading.

We didn't say anything else, both lost in our own thoughts. Effie came to get us just like she said she would. We watched the replays, district 1 was up first. Their reaction to the rule change was disturbing; most seemed upset by it, blood thirsty freaks. Any way once that was over the male volunteer came forward, he was the typical order for a career district, strong admittedly handsome but also clearly ruthless. The girl was also a volunteer, no surprise there. A similar thing played out in the other career districts, though to be fair district 4 had a better reaction to the new rule than the other two. I couldn't figure out if this made them more or less dangerous.

The other districts were all reaped, very much like us. I tried to ignore the names and focus on who looked like a threat, for the most part this was working, the girl from 5 seemed like she was the sneaky type that would come up from behind after hiding out for most of the games. A couple of the guys looked strong so I made a note to look out for them too. Most of the tributes were about our age with a few exceptions.

The most haunting of these was in district 11 where a little 12 year old named Rue was picked and no one stepped up to save her. I couldn't help thinking of how much she reminded me of Prim, and wishing she had someone to protect her, much like I would have done for Prim if it had come to that. Stop right there I ordered myself, thoughts like that could be dangerous.

In contrast her district partner was clearly 18, 6 feet tall and strong. He looked at Rue in a sad way. I wasn't sure what to make of this as it seemed like he cared about her but it didn't seem like they would team up. Then again Peeta and I weren't a team until an hour ago. Then it was our turn. On the screen I saw Effie pick my name. Then I heard Prim's cries once more as I watched myself mount the stage, showing no sign of my true horror. The announcers seemed surprised by the crowd's lack of enthusiasm, but chucked it up to not having a victor for so long.

I watched Effie call out Peeta as the boy tribute. Lost in my memories I hadn't been paying attention to his reaction during the reaping. The shock registered but not in a way that was too obvious, he walked to the stage fear masked fairly well. We shook hands after volunteers were asked for, then the anthem played and the screen went blank.

"Well that was exciting now off to bed I think. We have a busy day in the capitol tomorrow." Effie said once again way too damn happy. Peeta and I shared a look but said nothing. Then it was off to our rooms for the night.

Once I had changed and climbed into the big comfy bed I was out like a light. Only it didn't last. In my nightmares I saw myself dying in the games slowly and painfully with Haymitch laughing drunkenly the whole time. Then Katniss taking more tesserae and getting reaped too, then my mind made me watch her die as my mother withdrew and Prim slowly starved to death.

The last image was too much. I bolted upright in bed barely managing to keep from screaming my head off. My body was sweating and shaking like mad. As I took a couple of deep breaths I took a look at the clock. It was about midnight, I had fallen asleep not even a full two hours ago. Once I managed to get my breathing under control I got out of the bed.

I walked over to the table that had the buttons for summoning food and drinks. I hit the button that would get me some tea. I thought it might help calm my nerves and figured it was worth a shot. I mean what did I have to lose?

As I drank my tea my logical side seemed to take control again. It told me that I needed to do something to get Haymitch to actually help us and that in order to pull that off I would need help from Peeta. However I also knew that planning on less than two hours sleep wasn't going to end well. So after I drained my tea cup I got back into bed hoping I wouldn't wake again until Effie came to get me.

I got my wish. The next thing I heard was Effie's voice going on about how it was going to be a big day. I rolled my eyes as I got up. I just grabbed something out of the drawer took a quick shower then threw the new clothes on making sure to put Madge's little pin on again. It was a reminder of the people who wanted me to be safe. I looked in the mirror seeing that I had never taken my hair out of the pony tail I had put it into for the reaping. Was that only yesterday? I asked myself as it seemed like it had been so much longer. I thought of home and how Prim would be waking up for school, finding that stupide cat of hers in her arms as he had certainly come to her when she was upset after the reaping and not left her sense. Maybe there was use for him after all.

I headed for the breakfast car. It turned out that Peeta was already there. Good we needed to talk. "Peeta we have a problem." I said as I sat down after getting myself a full breakfast. Peeta looked at me to show he was listening. "Haymitch never does anything to help our tributes. We have to find some way to get him to pull himself together if we want to get out of the games alive." I said once again getting to my point quickly.

"You're right. But how are we going to do that?" Peeta asked me.

"Actually I was hoping you would know. You're the people person." I said. Peeta thought about this a moment. Then Haymitch came into the dining car. He wasn't eating only drinking what I knew was most likely liquor of some kind; he had a full bottle right next to his cup.

"So you're supposed to give us advice." Peeta said to Haymitch. I waited to see where the conversation would go.

Haymitch laughed at him and said "Here's some advice stay alive."

This wasn't at all amusing to either of us. Peeta took the bottle of liquor and threw it hard into the wall. Haymitch was in shock for a moment then punched Peeta in the jaw. Haymitch actually hit him so hard he fell back onto the floor. I was surprised he was capable of this. I helped Peeta to his feet then looked at Haymitch.

He had started to reach for his cup again. In rage I grabbed my knife and stabbed at the area by the cup just barely missing his fingers. Then I started ranting. "You think this is funny? Our lives are on the line and you're doing nothing! You're the reason our tributes are always a joke!" By the time I finished I was breathing heavily. Haymitch seemed startled for a moment.

Then much to my surprise he grinned at us. "Well look at this. I seem to finally have two tributes that both have some fight in them. It's a good year to have two of you too." Haymitch said.

We nodded knowing he was talking about the rule change. Haymitch got up and walked towards the center of the room and motioned us forward. We looked at each other then joined him. Haymitch circled around us a few times, occasionally poking at us to check muscles. I was not thrilled being looked at like an animal. In fact I had to fight an urge to glare at him. Oh well I guess it was good practice for the capitol morons.

"Well look at that you're both fit too and once the stylists get through you'll look attractive enough. We might actually have something here." Haymitch said. Are these supposed to be compliments? I wondered.

"Listen if you two don't get in the way of my drinking I'll stay sober enough to help you." Haymitch said.

What sort of deal is that? I asked in my mind. I looked over at Peeta he locked eyes with me for a second and nodded. It was clear that was the best he thought we were going to get. So we both said "Deal"

Then there was a silence. I found myself getting rather impatient. Was he going to give us advice or not? Thankfully Peeta thought of a way to get the conversation going again. "So what do we do?" he asked politely.

Haymitch thought about it a moment then said "I need you two to do everything I tell you, it's important." This seemed rather demanding for a man who normally did nothing for the tributes. Knowing it was best to just go with it I nodded. Peeta must have done the same because Haymitch continued "We'll take this one event at a time. First is the parade. You'll be taken to your stylists and prep teams as soon as we're in the capitol. Some of the things they do are going to suck. You're going to want to fight them on it, don't. No matter what don't fight it."

"Got it" I said a little reluctantly. Our stylists usually didn't help either. I mean one pair had the two kids naked and covered in black dust to represent coal for crying out loud. Haymitch was basically throwing us to the wolves, just grate.

Effie came in then saying we were nearly there, the Capitol was just through the tunnel now. Then it was suddenly very dark around us. The lights in the train even seemed to dim a bit. Suddenly the compartment felt smaller than before. It made me feel claustrophobic. I just kept reminding myself to keep calm and take deep breaths; it wasn't like the mines we'd be out soon.

Something must have shown on my face because Peeta asked "Are you ok?" I nodded even though I wasn't, refusing to show weakness. Thankfully we reached the end of the tunnel soon after that. I only glanced out the window not caring what the Capitol looked like. The people there were sending us to fight other kids to the death that's all I needed to know.

Peeta on the other hand took a closer look and when people came out to have a look at us he smiled and waved, trying to win sponsors.

Finally the train came to a stop and we were led off of it by Effie and taken into the makeover center, the cameras once again following us right to the door. Peeta smiled at me before we were taken to separate rooms. Here we go I thought as I waited for the prep team to come.


End file.
